


Happiness

by smoakingolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoakingolicity/pseuds/smoakingolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of Oliver and Felicity's life as family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble/one shot, comments are accepted. English is not my native language, so if i make a mistake do not hesitate to tell me.  
> I have read one or two drabbles in which Oliver and Felicity's daughter name was Emilia, but i named her like this because my cousin, equally named, was born a few days ago.

Oliver woke up to the sound of his child crying, so did Felicity, but she was the one who went straight to Emilia's room.  
Despite being asleep, Oliver stood up and went to his daughter's bedroom. As soon as he got there he saw his wife speaking to their child, who now was falling asleep in her arms.  
He have never seen anything as perfect as this. The woman who believed in him when nobody else did, who helped him get through a lot of difficult situations, from a crazy man who created an artificial earthquake to his own death, was now standing in fron of him. Luckily, he can call Felicity Meghan Smoak-Queen his best friend, his wife, partner, lover and mother of his child. But his favorite one was: his happiness, she brought life to his life after the island when it was full of darkness. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his daughter who was crying again.

-It looks like your daddy's thoughts woke you up, right sweetie? - She was smiling 

-What? 

-You were thinking so hard that we could almost hear you. What were you thinking about? -the blonde asked, now, smiling at him while she was walking with Emilia in her arms.

-Nothing... - now, he was smiling.

-You know I know when you are lying 

-I am being serious Felicity

\- So am i Oliver - damn it, he could never lie to her, he wasn't going to start right now

They were staring at each other. If this was a contest Felicity would definitely win, she knows him better that he knows himself.

\- I was thinking about... you, the life we have together... -he started walking to where she was- and this beautiful baby - he said, and then kissed his daughter's head.

\- Oh really? -Felicity's smile enlightened the room.

-I've known you for almost 8 years and I still don't know what i have done to deserve you.

She laught and then she said:

\- I guess we can thank Deadshot for putting those bullets in that laptop - She said while she was putting Emilia in her cradle now that she was finally sleeping.

Felicity grabbed Oliver's hand and guided them to their room.

-Remind me to thank him next time we see him - she laught, making him smile to one of the most beautiful sounds of the world.

Once they reached their bedroom, Felicity turned around and put her arms around Oliver's neck and he lay them in her waist and kissed his wife. It was sweet, gentle and it expressed the love they have for each other, which keeps growing every day even after 8 years.

\- I love you - he said staring at her, now with his hands on her cheeks. She had her eyes closed and she suddenly said

\- So, about what you told me earlier... - she opened her eyes, smiled at him and placed her arms around his neck, and her hands in his hair, caressing it- I believe, that, after everything through you deserved happiness. And you still do.

And he kissed her again, but not so gentle as the last one, this was wild, and it showed how much they needed each other. Slowly he placed them on their bed, still kissing her. They knew they should've stopped and go to bed because they were going to have a difficult day tomorrow. Not only they have a few meetings at Queen Consolidated, but also they had to go to Central City to help Barry with a case, But they couldn't stop, not when it comes to being with the person you love the most. Felicity used her legs to pull down Oliver's sweaty pants, and then he was naked, gloriously naked. He was a greek God.

-Well, thank you - Oliver said and they both laugh.

Oliver was kissing her again when they heard their daughter crying through the intercomunicator. They stopped and they rested their foreheads together. 

-It's your turn, I already fed her Mr

He smiled at her. 

-Your daughter apparently doesn't want a brother or sister

-We can wait -she said while he was putting his pants and she was sitting on the bed.

-I can't - He winked at her and made his way to the door

-Oh Oliver - she called after he reaches the door

He turned around finding a very smily Felicity.

-I love you too. - He smiled back at her and left their bedroom.


End file.
